


Kamina re della giungla

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: One Shot, tarzan!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Breve sclero AU liberamente ispirato a Tarzan della Disney.Crescere nella giungla, un ambiente così selvatico, inospitale e ostile alla presenza degli uomini, cacciatori temuti da tutti gli animali o almeno da quasi tutte le creature a quattro e a due zampe, a causa delle loro armi e della loro capacità intelligente di servirsi del fiore rosso (il fuoco), era per Kamina incredibilmente fantastico.





	Kamina re della giungla

Crescere nella giungla, un ambiente così selvatico, inospitale e ostile alla presenza degli uomini, cacciatori temuti da tutti gli animali o almeno da quasi tutte le creature a quattro e a due zampe, a causa delle loro armi e della loro capacità intelligente di servirsi del fiore rosso (il fuoco), era per Kamina incredibilmente fantastico. 

Allevato dai gorilla fin da piccino, il cucciolo d’uomo era cresciuto come parte di loro, grazie a ciò si era costruito con fatica e perseveranza una certa reputazione in mezzo alla giungla impervia. Era ben nota la sua caparbietà inossidabile, la volontà immensa di rendersi utile a tutti, soprattutto ad animali più deboli come, ad esempio, scoiattoli e colibrì. Era una specie di eroe per i cuccioli di ogni specie. Quando passava, Kamina attirava l’attenzione, spiccava proprio, con l’insolito colore blu dei suoi capelli, la carnagione e la costituzione tipiche della sua razza.

Dormiva sotto delicati tetti di foglie verde scuro, che filtravano piacevolmente le prime luci del mattino, che lo svegliavano.

Mangiava papaye, banane e altri frutti in abbondanza, non si permetteva di fare lo schizzinoso quando si nutriva di insetti in periodi di magra caccia e di pesca sul fiume, poco riuscita quando i pesci sgusciavano rapidi e inquieti da tutte le parti.

Kamina si era fabbricato da sé una lancia, una fionda e un mantello, quest’ultimo unendo varie pelli di diversi animali che aveva trovato morti.

Conosceva a menadito tutti i rami sui quali era possibile balzare e quelli fragili da evitare, quando saltava di albero in albero, dopo essersi arrampicato sui robusti tronchi.

Passare da una liana all’altra, però, costituivala sua attività preferita: non c’era nessun’altra azione che lo divertiva di più, tanto da esternare il proprio stato d’animo con grasse risate e urla entusiastiche, che riecheggiavano in tutta la giungla come un richiamo forte, grazie al quale annunciava il proprio arrivo imminente in una determinata zona dell’immensa foresta tropicale.

La cosa sorprendente di questo Kamina che viveva nella giungla, che era amato e rispettato come un vero re, era la sua innata capacità di leadership: malgrado esistessero indubbiamente dei mammiferi molto più imponenti e feroci di lui, il ragazzo riusciva a tener testa anche ai fieri leoni e agli orsi suscettibili, riusciva a sedare liti e discussioni fra le specie, a mettere tregua persino a quegli animali che, per natura, non si sopportavano o vi era un naturale rapporto cacciatore/preda, come, ad esempio, iene e suricata, leopardi e scimmie, i lupi che facevano branco e si isolavano dagli altri animali.

Kamina non rimpiangeva mai il fatto di essere l’unico essere umano in mezzo alla natura selvaggia. Tuttavia, arrivò anche per lui il giorno fatidico in cui entrò in contatto con un altro come lui, solo molto più piccolino e apparentemente fragile.

Quel giorno, girovagando sul limitare della foresta, l’aveva sentito piangere.

Appostato sulla cima di un albero, Kamina aveva visto con stupore una strana costruzione rovesciata, della pelle molto sottile strappata in più punti e due esseri umani adulti riversi a terra, immobili.

In mezzo a loro, accucciato come un felino, c’era il cucciolo d’uomo che si disperava singhiozzando e chiamandoli più volte con dei termini che Kamina udiva per la prima volta: madre e padre.

Non aveva mai scoperto il linguaggio umano prima di quel momento, non pensava fosse così lineare e musicale, così privo di versi particolari e ruggiti, così sensato. Decise che l’avrebbe appreso, prima o poi, per esprimere al meglio le sue fantastiche idee.

Come l’idea che gli era balenata in quel momento dentro la testa.

Kamina si lasciò cadere e atterrò sul terreno senza farsi alcun male, facendo trasalire il piccolo in lacrime. Accidenti! Era così tenero e indifeso che gli dispiacque moltissimo non saper parlare per confortare il dolore che stava provando, si rammaricò di non aver conosciuto prima quelle persone che erano così importanti per il cucciolo d’uomo.

Kamina non sapeva ancora che lui rientrava nell’adolescenza, mentre l’altro nell’infanzia.

Kamina ignorava moltissime cose sulla specie umana, ma prese ugualmente una decisione importante che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita e che sarebbe partita da quell’istante, da quando si avvicinò per sollevare quel corpicino magro fra le braccia e per issarlo sopra le sue spalle.

L’altro tirò su col naso, era triste e spaventato, ma c’era qualcosa nel comportamento di quel selvaggio che lo spinse a fidarsi di lui, anche se non aveva spiccicato una sola parola, l’aveva soltanto fatto sedere a cavalcioni dietro la nuca, con le sue spalle forti come appoggio per le sue gambe.

«Io mi chiamo Simon. Ho nove anni. Quelli a terra sono i miei genitori: puoi fare qualcosa per loro? Perché li chiamo e non mi rispondono?».

Il bambino aveva intuito in qualche modo che Kamina non era un ragazzo normale, che non sapeva parlare in modo normale, per questo aveva cercato di scandire lentamente le parole. Ripeté un’altra volta la stessa frase, con le stesse parole.

Kamina inclinò la testa assorto, per leggergli le labbra, per guardare il suo dito rivolto ai due adulti statici come le rocce.

«Simon… genitori… non… rispondono», riprodusse le uniche parole che, per il suo istinto infallibile, avevano un senso. Kamina scosse di rimando la testa, sperando che capisse: per quei “genitori” non c’era più niente da fare. I loro petti non si muovevano, non respiravano, erano anche feriti e avevano perso molto sangue. Poi, volle tirare su il morale al cucciolo d’uomo indicando se stesso con il pollice e sorridendo, con un largo ghigno.

«Simon… Io… Ka-mi-na».

«Kamina? Sì, bene. Tu Kamina, io Simon? Quindi mi capisci?».

«Tu Simon, Io Kamina. Tu Simon, io Kamina, Tu Simon, io Kamina!» si esaltò decisamente tanto per aver parlato come un vero uomo, anche se utilizzando quattro parole. Alzò le braccia in alto, verso il cielo limpido, con Simon ancora seduto sulle sue spalle, mentre si asciugava le ultime lacrime con il braccino.

«Io sono molto triste, Kamina, ma ti ringrazio. Grazie, grazie, davvero grazie! Posso rimanere con te? Non ho una casa in cui tornare, senza mio padre e mia madre sono solo al mondo», gesticolò Simon, per aiutarlo a comprendere meglio la nuova frase che aveva pronunciato, per esprimergli non solo la sua sincera gratitudine, ma anche il desiderio di rimanere con lui e di scoprire il suo mondo sconosciuto, la giungla immensa, sempre se lui glielo concedeva.

«Simon… rimanere… con Kamina. Solo no, con Kamina!».

«Davvero?».

«Davvero».

«Evviva!».

_ Quello era stato l’inizio di un legame, quello tra Kamina re della giungla e Simon lo scavatore, che si sarebbe consolidato nel tempo, quando ormai tutti li conoscevano come i fratelli umani della giungla. _

_ Kamina insegnò a Simon a vivere in mezzo alla giungla, mentre Simon insegnò a Kamina il linguaggio umano, per poi raccontargli tutte le storie incredibili che conosceva sul mondo civilizzato, mentre costruivano insieme una loro personale casa sugli alberi. _

_ I due, crescendo in mezzo alla natura che riservava sempre tantissime sorprese, incontrarono persino una femmina tosta della loro razza, una donna dai capelli rossi come il fuoco e un bel caratterino difficile, una fotografa naturalista. _

_ Tuttavia, questa era tutta un’altra storia. _

__

°°

1182 parole.

Settima settimana, Missione 2, Prompt “Giungla”.

Breve sclero AU liberamente ispirato a Tarzan e dedicato a due Rubine, Alexiel e Yellow <3


End file.
